


The Many Faces of Bucky Barnes

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: A collection of ficlets, inspired by artwork created for MTH 2020. Each chapter is a complete ficlet.Chapter one: Regency era Stucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Many Faces of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is collection of ficlets are specifically inspired by art pieces drawn for myself and Greywrites from the Marvel Art Party auction we won. Each artist worked from the same basic prompt (Alpine, Bucky, boots) and from there came up with unique art. This is my way of saying thank you for taking the prompt and running with it! (Also I just really like Bucky in boots, it is what it is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is but a simple artist who has been working for a certain Lord Barnes. Whatever could happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is directly inspired by Rufferto's exquisite artwork, [Lord of the Manor James Barnes waits patiently for his Beloved.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MTH2020/works/29769984) Please make sure to give Rufferto's art some love! 🥰

20 September 1815

James Buchanan Barnes

Brooklyn, New York

  


My Esteemed Patron,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I imagine that perhaps you are reading this while your adoring cat sits upon your shoulders and pretends as though she can perceive meaning from the words on this page. Given what I have seen in her time sitting for portraits, perhaps she can.

I am writing to inform you that your most recent portrait request has been completed. I am of the impression that if I do not inform you immediately, then I will find fault in my lines and perhaps never complete this project. I am also of the impression that a not-insignificant part of me wishes to not complete this project, if only to invite your cat, and by extension, you, to another sitting, the length of which might require at least the whole of the afternoon. 

Is it too forward of me to reveal this plain truth? The black ink on this white parchment will perhaps be too distinct, too open. However, I have never been one to run from a challenge as I hope you've noticed these past eleven months during which I've painted your darling cat no less than nine separate times. I've had the pleasure to see three of them framed in your foyer when delivering the other canvases, and you've assured me that all the others have found similar purchase upon walls in various rooms. 

All of this is to say, I have arranged for the most recent portrait of her royal meowness Alpine to be delivered to you tomorrow. I am unable to step away from my studio to deliver it myself, though I wish that I could. However, should you have an intention to come by my studio and pick it up in person, I would be very appreciative of the gesture. It is all the more meaningful because I understand the time constraints that you also must work around.

Should you be able to find the time to procure your painting tomorrow, I must confess I am looking forward to observing another fine example of the latest fashions. You've not repeated an outfit yet, and each has been so thoughtfully put together, clearly inspired by the latest fashions and yet uniquely your own. The purple coat that you wore last time, as an example. I've heard that the style is only just beginning to reach the states and yet, there you were, as abreast of the trend as I wish to be of you.

And if I may be so forward as to add, the leather breeches you paired with the jacket were a most fitting choice. I'm certain any man of any status would wish to find himself a pair of breeches so well fitted to the curve of his thigh. When tucked into the top of your matching boots (of which I am impressed by your attention to detail; the purple lacing is an immaculate touch), the effect was very stunning. 

I fear I write too frankly, my patron. I shall end this letter now, before I risk embarrassing myself. 

Yours very truly,

SGR

Steven Grant Rogers

P.S. I was trying to avoid addressing the other sketches you had found in my studio the previous week when you came to assess the progress of my recent painting, but I cannot, in good conscience, avoid the issue any longer. I hope you will forgive me for using your likeness as a figure of study; you have a very pleasant figure to study. I further hope you do not mind me making this statement, as this is simply a statement of fact. 

My embarrassment thus explained, perhaps I can convince you to sit for a proper portrait some time? Perhaps we can arrange a sitting without your adoring cat observing our every movement? I greatly look forward to your response.

SGR

  
  
  


TWO WEEKS LATER

“Natasha,” Peggy said, taking a moment to sip at her tea. “I dare say you’ve noticed the same thing I’ve noticed this past fortnight.”

Natasha hummed, noncommittal. Her eyes sparkled. “Perhaps,” she allowed. “Might we be talking about the same Lord Barnes?”

“He’s been seen exiting a certain artist’s studio four times in as many days.” Peggy raised an eyebrow. “People are beginning to talk.”

“Indeed,” Natasha said with a small smile. “And I do believe he’s mentioned a sudden need for new riding clothes when he came into my shop the other day.”

“I wasn’t aware he was heading to the countryside any time soon,” Peggy said. She gestured to the small tray of beautiful pastries between them, inviting Natasha to take one if she wished. 

Natasha took a delicate quiche and put it on her plate. “Oh, the materials he requested are far too fashionable for what you or I might consider _riding_.”

Peggy steadied her tea cup before taking another sip. “Domestic riding, then.”

“Perhaps in a certain artist’s studio,” Natasha agreed.

And, to her credit, a riding session was just finishing in a certain artist’s studio on the west side of town, both participants smiling broadly at each other until a single meow echoed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Mystrana_) and [tumblr!](https://mystrana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
